Painful Devotion- Bendy X Sammy (BammySammdy)
by xdxpreshy
Summary: Bendy is the king of the studio, a king with the inhabitants at his feet. Then there is Sammy. Sammy Lawrence, the 'retired' music director and composer for Joey Drew Studios before the downfall. There is still pain, and Sammy isn't as crazy as he may seem. In fact, Bendy could be misunderstood. He wants to help the creatures. And Sammy feels he no longer needs his mask no more.


The ink demon stalked the halls, horns twitching as they listened intently for any sign or sound of footsteps.

_**"Sammy!"**_

Almost immediately, the inky man came scurrying and bowed onto the demon's feet. His mask was a creepy representation of his love for him.

The ink demon's tense shoulders relaxed.

"My Lord?"

The demon shuffled his clawed feet uncomfortably. "Sammy, ye don't have ta grovel."

At this, the prophet scrambled to his feet.

"My Lord, I am sorry, I didn't-"

Bendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, I need you for something important, not for you to blab."

The inky man pursed his malformed lips behind the mask, saying no more.

The demon withdrew his hand. Leaning on the wall as he began. "You know where the Lost Ones have been kept, yes?"

Sammy gasped silently. The whereabouts of the Lost Ones were basically hidden from the ink demon's sight. "M-my Lord... are they causing trouble?" His voice was tight.

Bendy shook his head gently "No. I've just been... Hearing them..."

Sammy tilted his head lightly. "Yes. I hear them, too."

The ink demon stiffened as his horns caught something quickly. His expression changed.

"My Lord?"

Bendy ignored him and clambered down the hall, face desperate. Sammy sighed and jogged after him.

The demon stumbled over a plank in his desperate stride. "Shit!" He hissed as he fell. _Damn my balance!_

Sammy quickly helped his Lord up. "Are you-?"

Bendy swat his hand away. "I'm fine!" He nearly shouted. With a dripping face he grimaced as he stepped forward, only to hiss once more in pain.

"My Lord, you must not walk when you are hurt!"

With a snap, the demon growled. _"Where are they?"_

"D-down below."

Bendy placed a hand on the ink splattered walls. "Bring me to them."

Sammy was confused. "B-but your leg-"

"It does not matter right now. It'll heal when I go through the ink... at least... In time."

Sammy nodded. "Let me show you..." he pictured the ink on their walls. "My Lord, it won't be a pretty sight."

The demon stepped through.

"I want to. That's what matters."

And then, just like that, they were stepping through the ink, into a completely new domain... At least for the demon.

He was in for a surprise~

* * *

Bendy stepped safely from the ink only to feel a twinge inside his stomach.

All around him were Lost Ones, holding their composure with shaky arms, muttering sadly.

"I  
Wanna  
Go  
Home..."

Bendy felt suffocated. _Poor things_...  
He stepped carefully on his leg, and stared. It took a few moments for Sammy to break his Lord from his trance.

"My Lord... If I may ask, why did you want to come here?"

Bendy bit his lip. It startled the ink human to see his Lord act so... Emotional, dare he say it?

"I wanted to... To see who were making those noises." His voice was dangerously quiet. "I... I need ta go..." he spun on his heel and shouldered his prophet away.

"My Lord?"

The demon's mouth felt dry as he left Sammy with the Lost Ones. He quickly paced down through the ink into his throne room.

Bendy sat down on his throne, and held the reel in his hands.

_They are all trapped here._

Bendy's grip on the reel seemed to burn his knuckles as he brought it to his chest, which had begun to tighten.

_I'm a part of this cycle._

The demon felt weak tears slide down his face.

"Shit..." the ink demon cursed again. He rolled his head to the back of the throne and closed his eyes.

_I..._  
_Don't..._  
_Wanna..._  
_Work..._  
_Here..._  
_Anymore..._

Bendy's head swam with twisted thoughts. Pain began to phase through him.

_No... Not right now! _He pleaded with his demonic nature. _I..._

With a sob, the demon let the reel fall from his grasp. "D-damn _you!"_ He cried as he felt one hand morph, his entire frame shaking. Ink poured over his body, sculpting him into a beast.

Sharp jagged, yellowed teeth extended as its maw opened to scream in self anger.

_N...need..._  
_Hope..._  
_Please free us..._  
_We... we wanna go home..._

The beast sunk to the floor, huffing hot breaths.

_How can I help all of you..._  
_If I can't even help myself?_

Whines escaped the creature.

_I'm fucking scared..._  
_I don't fucking care..._  
_Fool._  
_Fool!_  
_I don't care..._

The beast let out a roar of anger.

_I DON'T __CARE! _It screamed internally. With all of its concentration, the beast glared at the reel. It's breathing evened as it calmed down enough to morph back into its inky form. It's hands reached for the reel as it clasped around it.

Bendy slowly swayed towards the projector, dark thoughts of regret and passion there as, with shaky hands, he placed the reel into its slot.

_He knew how to free them._

The projector roared skittishly to life as the demon bit his lip, raising his eyes to meet the huge screen.

Terror dashed through him as he felt a blinding, fiery pain dash through him once more.

"Ngh!" Bendy winced as he collapsed to the floor. "Oh _shit..."_ he whispered. The pain accelerated into agony as the ink demon groaned loudly, feeling himself breaking into tiny fragments. "Sh...it..." he whispered, and turned his head towards the End. His eyes narrowed.

"Sick... Bastard..." his vision went dark, until all that the demon could do was hear the voice...

As he accelerated into the inky darkness.

* * *

The ink was naturally cold as the ink had covered him, forcing his body to deconstruct, temporarily killing him.

That damn reel...

He just had to play it.

As its thoughts squirmed and wriggled ( like those white fluffy centipedes that are poisonous I once tried to touch) he began to feel something construct- the pit of his stomach.

_No_, Bendy thought. _This... This was supposed to end!_

_Bendy gasped for air as he was spat out of the true machine, landing on the floor as a shaky mess. _"Shit..." _he spat. Looking around frantically, he found he was alone. Shivering, the demon wrapped its thin arms around itself and growled. 'So close, and then they all would have been freed...' he hissed, the air seemingly bitter and cold. _

_Opening his mouth, he called out angrily. "Screw you all, filthy sinners!" Getting up on his feet, he felt strange. His height- it was... Shorter._

_Thudding. _

_Ba-dum._

_Ba-dum._

_Ba-dum._

_The demon brought his hands into his line of view, and felt a trickle of something wet trace down his face. _

_"I'm... Normal..." He breathed. The tears kept sliding down as he wiped them away. 'But... Is everyone else?' he thought. 'No... What if they aren't? What if I-'_

_The thought hit him like a brick as he covered his mouth to hold in the sobs which escaped. _

_"Oh sh... shoot..." he mumbled. 'They are always gonna be trapped here, aren't they?' he shook his head in disgust. He was acting so very... Emotional towards this prospect. He felt his shoes tap the ground as he ran down, seeing the studio in a much... Shorter perspective. _

_The demon could barely hear. His fantastic hearing was now muddled- ordinary, in fact. And how he began to miss it.  
_

_Making his way down the halls, he felt eyes watching as he ran faster, now reaching his limit. "S-Sammy?!" Bendy gasped. "Sam!" His voice was high- pitched now, and it was embarrassing. _

_The demon turned towards a vent in the halls and hesitantly crawled through. It was dark; overwhelmingly dark as he ascended. _

_After a few moments he could faintly hear a single voice. It was soothing yet kind of creepy and dedicated . Sammy. _

_The demon pushed himself to crawl faster on his aching knees. "Sammy?" _

_The voice paused. "Who here spoke?"_

_The demon pressed his face against the grail. _

"Sam?" _His voice wavered. _"C-can you let me out?"

_The inky human peered inside the grate. _"My Lord?" _He eagerly ripped off the cover and saw the demon. He stepped back, his hidden face aghast. _

_The demon smiled shyly. _"How do ya like the look?"

_Sammy bowed down. _"I- it is marvelous, my Lord! Of course, you look pleasant and Lordly in any form you possess-"

_The demon chuckled. The inky man snapped his head up. He remembered that laugh from somewhere before... _

"My Lord?"

_The demon stopped smiling and glanced at the lost looks regarding the Lost Ones. For a second his expression noticeably flickered to shame. He hopped down, and it astounded Sammy of just how little the demon was. He stood up to his waist, and the demon was obviously flustered. _

_"_S-Sam. I need to show ya something, alright?" _the demon was in quite the hurry, and with lovely devotion the prophet nodded. _

"Of course, my Lord!"

_Bendy tugged on Sammy's overalls and pointed to the wall. _"I need you to pick me up."

The inky human felt his heart skip as he picked the demon up by the waist, and held him in mid-air. The demon placed a gloved hand on the wall and closed his eyes. Quickly, the demon muttered, "Let's go."

The two stepped through and landed in a marvelous room filled with projectors. They were inside the real machine, and it was scary to say the less.

Bendy slid off Sammy's broad shoulders and landed on the floor. His eyes were tired. He turned to see his prophet glancing at him.

"Sam-Sam," the demon breathed. "Follow me."

And just like that, with Bendy in the lead, they headed off into darkness.

* * *

Sammy could not help but glance around at the sight of this room. The throne in the center deemed strange enough, but what lay inside a projector caught his attention. But the demon did not give the inky human time to gawk, and instead led him to four glass pipes which were bolted top to bottom, clearly filled with ink.

"M'Lord?"

"Be patient Sammy. I can only walk so fast..." He was right, his tiny legs were very short, and his fists were clenched, as if he was determined to get into a certain location.

Finally, the two of them arrived at a doorway with a large metal gate. The demon sighed and hopped to crank the lever down before the corridor was revealed to the inky man.

Sammy gaped lightly at what he knew he was seeing. The demon had his head bowed as the inky man stepped forward, looking around at the tubes filled with Lost Ones, their glowing yellow eyes and shimmery bodies reflecting the poor lights.

Sammy spoke softly. "So this is where we were made..."

"...Not me..."

His prophet glanced at the demon. "What do you mean?"

Bendy stepped closer to the glass. "You know fully well I was born without a soul. You know that I was born from the experimental machine, not this one. I chose this place because... It is where I feel the strongest, I guess. It makes me feel powerful."

Sammy felt a tingle in his spine as the demon's voice distorted a bit. He breathed a sigh, looking back at the tubes. "...Why don't we just break them? Let them out?"

"They're not ready yet."

"W-what do you mean, m'lord?"

Bendy looked back. "It takes a little while to fully form once something is gone." He winced the slightest bit, and Sammy noticed.

"My Lord, what happened? You seem tense-"

The cartoon cut him off. "It is nothing. Trust me, it doesn't matter." He lowered his voice to say "Nothing matters," but Sammy heard it. He wanted to say something but alas, he had been told it was nothing. And so, the inky human would respect the smaller demon's wishes.

He remained silent.

Bendy breathed in a slow breath, regaining his composure. "Sam-Sam, I'm gonna tell you somethin'."

The prophet turned his wandering attention back to the demon. "Hmm?"

"...Do you believe in dreams?"

Sammy didn't know what to say. _Did_ _he_? He settled on his answer.

"I do."

"And... and do you believe I've done wrong?" He would not look at his prophet. "W-with the dreams, I mean."

Sammy opened his mouth. (Let's give him one, alright?) "You have made your own decisions. I am in no place to judge them."

Bendy sighed. "Sammy, I ask for your opinion. _Do you believe I've done wrong?_" He glared at the floor, awaiting an answer. Sammy could not help but be truthful.

"I... Yes... We all have."

Bendy smiled sadly. "That's all I brought you here for, Sam-Sam. I just... I needed someone to say it to me."

Sammy adjusted his mask a bit. "My Lord, we all have done bad things here."

"...Not like I have..." The demon began to walk towards the doorway, and leaned there. "I've sinned more than everyone here altogether."

"Whatever you had done, I forgive you."

Bendy closed his eyes and then opened them once more. "..." he then straightened. "Sammy, I don't think you know what I had done." He looked him in the eyes of Sammy's mask. "If you're going to say you forgive me, then for fuck's sake you should know what I did."

Sammy felt startled at the swear.

"Sammy, I'm going to tell you what I'd done." He breathed. "I'm the reason you all are trapped here."

The inky human did not understand. "...?"

Bendy did not dare blink. _"I'm the one who has kept you in that body."_

Sammy felt realization dawn upon him even more. "You...?"

Bendy finally blinked and nodded once.

At first, the inky man felt a anger begin to simmer. But at the tone of his Lord's voice... Well, he could tell the demon was sorry. The anger immediately diminished, and he was forced to ask.

"...Why?"

* * *

The demon looked down, teeth grit.

"It was... Unintentional."

Sammy crossed his arms, a sign of humanity still deep within him. "The least you could do, is explain the reason of why the hell you did what you did to keep us here!"

The demon flinched at his tone and stepped back, lip quivering. "I- I don't know, I was angry!"

"_Angry_?"

Bendy growled, snapping back to Sammy. "Do you think I wanted to do it?" he hissed. His perfectly pie cut eyes shimmered with tears. "Do you think I had control? No, Sammy Lawrence! I WAS DEFECTED!" he screamed as inky veins erupted around them. The demon huffed at the ink human's glare, his arms still folded. His heart was a normal beat, which the demon did not care to dwell on. After all, this form was not at all menacing.

_Sammy was not scared._

"Alright," was all the man said.

Bendy grit his teeth and clenched his gloved fists. "Get out. Now."

"I was under the impression that the almighty _savior _was about to give me a good reason." He tilted his head. "So, let's hear it."

The demon snapped its teeth angrily, breaking down bit by bit. "Just leave," he spat.

"I'm waiting."

Bendy broke.

"You want a goddamn story so badly? Well sorry pal, but I don't want to even relive all of that history... Those memories. After all, not many of you remember much, now do you? Well guess what? I remember more than you. More than you will ever remember. You want to know why? Because the ink took it from you. I don't know why I have to be the shitty monster every time, but I don't like it. No, I am not a savior. I am not a god. I am not nothing but a product of ink, dreams and determination. When I was born, did anyone hear my cries? No. Did anyone know I was alive? NO. No one knew me at all. I was ignored, and locked in an office for a long while as you and everyone else..." the demon paused. "As you and everyone else died..."

The ink human sighed. "Great. Marvelous. If I'm _dead_, then why do I have a heartbeat, huh?"

The cartoon spoke quietly, surprising them both.

"Because this all... Is a game... Like... An illusion that will never end. It doesn't have to make sense, you know. I guess... You can just call it cartoon logic."

Sammy chuckled darkly, taking it in. "Suits yourself, you know. Exactly how did you get into that form?"

Bendy's tight fist relaxed as he flushed deeply out of frustration. "I tried to fix it. I tried to fix everything... And I failed. I came back as this... Which...I mean, why should you even care?" the demon chuckled with a screwed smile on his face. "I'm not a bad one, it is what all of _you ink creatures _depict for me!"

Sammy tapped his foot. "You aren't answering my question. How did you get into that form? If you were defected, you couldn't just change into that, now could you?"

The demon's smile dropped as he snarled. "You're an ass!" he spat, and whirled around, stalking off.

But the human followed behind, persistent. Sure, this might be dangerous. It might be stupid- but Sammy was not one to idly stand back. Humanity seemed to be seeping back as he felt slight guilt. The human, however, did not deserve the poison being spat by the cartoon.

Bendy growled lightly as the inky human followed closely. The demon's horned head came up with an idea as he smirked darkly for a moment.

"Samuel, you want more answers?"

The inky human nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Well, I can show you exactly what I did to come back as this... If you're willing to _die_."

Sammy stopped. "What? You died?" he chuckled a bit, causing the demon to flush as he glanced back, smiling out of stress as a bit of ink dripped down his forehead.

"What. Is. So. Funny?!" the demon growled behind smiling teeth.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the demon who basically owns the studio somehow died... What? Did the Butcher Gang get to you or something?" he snickered, and more humanity rose.

The demon closed his eyes and inhaled a breath before saying oh-so-calmly, "Ya know... I'm not immortal... I did die. And it was because I was trying to save all of your pathetic souls... While also trying to save myself..." His eyes opened, tired and bagged. "You get it now, don't you?"

The ink human stared wide at the demon.

"...You killed yourself..."

"Indeed I did."

"Again, why? _Why would you resort to suicide?" _

The demon flinched a bit. "Because it was the only solution to my problem. I thought, well... If I am indeed the key to ending all of this, then... Maybe death was the answer, ya know?"

"No. Suicide is never the answer."

Bendy gasped as the man stooped down low and grabbed his shoulders. "S-Sammy, you're scaring me-"

"Don't try it again!"

The demon's eyes darted away. "I-I wanted to free you... But I couldn't..."

Sammy sighed and let go, straightening his posture. "That's not the way you should do it."

The demon rubbed his arm subconsciously.

"...You said it yourself, I'm not a savior... I'm... Anything but that. And it hurts because... Even without a soul I have feelings that no one cares to think about." Two tears trickled down his face as he spoke.

"What do you feel right now?" the ink human's tone was soft.

"...Fear..."

Sammy's anger began to reside. "So you're not empty. What drove you to kill yourself, then?"

The cartoon demon sighed weakly.

"Sam-Sam please... I don't want to answer what I've already answered. I did to save everyone... over the years I'd been lonely and angry. I know I was aggressive. I should'a kept to myself, but did I? No... I chose to be the bad guy for so long."

"...I don't think you're a bad guy, Bendy."

The demon looked up. "But I'm... a demon... A monster! Why aren't you mad at me?"

Sammy leaned against the metal walls. "I believe titles can be... concerning. Titles aren't what make up a being. I was a music composer. Now what am I? Not sure, but I'm something. I'm still here for a purpose. I just don't know what yet."

Bendy wiped his tears away and stepped over to the glass 'cages' for the forming Lost Ones, even the Boris clone to the left. "I'm not just the Ink Demon..." he spoke thoughtfully. A spark of realization flitted inside his eyes as he covered his mouth, only to remove it. "I'm Bendy... Just Bendy. Bendy the Dancing Demon!"

Sammy smiled sadly. "See, exactly."

The demon smiled horn-to-horn. "I don't have'ta be a bad guy! I can still be good!" He turned to the ink human happily, bouncing up and down giddily. "Alright! Yeah, I can help bit by bit, right?" Before Sammy could answer the demon brushed it off himself. "Yeah yeah, I can! Sam-Sam, c'mon! Let's go back to the Lost Ones!" He stepped to the wall and faltered for a second. He turned back, lips puckered.

"Uh... Can you show me the way again?"

* * *

Bendy hopped out first with the ink human by his side. The demon felt he had a mission; a purpose.

One he needed to fulfill.

The demon stepped over to some of the shimmery Lost Ones with their glowing yellow eyes, and sighed.

"Hello," the demon moved to sit down. "May I sit here?"

The Lost One nodded gently, and the demon criss crossed apple sauced.

"Thank you."

Another nod.

Bendy looked over to Sammy to see the ink human watching him. It seemed there was still anger, but he didn't care to dwell on it. Sammy gave a thumbs up, which relaxed the demon. The cartoon looked down and saw the Lost One holding a card, glancing at it sadly.

"Oh! Do you play cards?" Bendy asked. The Lost one shrugged gently, and handed the demon the card. Bendy took it gently and glanced at it. "Hmm... I don't know how to play. Ay! Sam-Sam?"

The ink human sighed, stepping over. "Yes?"

"How do you play cards?"

Sammy sat down, and the ink creature didn't seem to mind. "Well, I don't really remember much... But I do know a simple one."

"What's that?"

"Uno."

The demon placed a thumb on his chin. "Oooookay... How do we play-?" The Lost One pulled a bunch of cards from under a board and displayed them on the ground. It then began to sort them into seven cards each, which caused both the demon and Sammy to smile.

"Guess he knows how..." Sammy chuckled.

The Lost One placed the rest of the deck in the middle, and flipped one card over.

Heart, 5

Sammy glanced at his cards and smiled at the clueless look on Bendy's face.

"Hm?" the demon watched as the ink human placed down a diamond, 5. "Oh- is that how you do it? You gotta match something similar?"

The two inky humans nodded.

Bendy flinched when several Lost Ones shuffled over and sat beside the demon, watching with something a bit more than just a look of astray spread on their face.

Sammy tilted his mask away and mouthed, 'It's okay'. Bendy gave him a shaky smile and picked up his cards, looking through them with a sigh.

"Okay then I can put... A diamond, 3?"

Sammy and the Lost One nodded. The demon grinned.

"See," The ink human sighed. "Now you're getting it."

"Uno!" the demon grinned at the man as the Inky yellow eyed creature nodded happily.

Sammy pulled the mask off, which the demon mentally noted. 'Maybe he shouldn't wear it anyways,' Bendy thought as he noticed a Lost One glance at the mask with perked interest. But, it left the mask alone and on the floor as the card playing Lost One placed a card down.

Heart, 2

Sammy leaned to place down a Club, 2 and sank back, satisfied. Bendy peered at his final card with a huff and used his turn to grab another card from the stack. The demon then brightened and smacked down the card.

"Club, 7!" Bendy's eyes narrowed playfully. "_Uno_."

The Lost One nodded and placed another card on top of Bendy's.

Diamond, 7

Then Sammy placed down a Spade, 7.

The demon's face brightened, and pressed his final card onto the deck.

Spade, 3

Sammy and the Lost One clapped, but the Lost One seemed a bit sad as the demon's smile faltered. Bendy leaned closer and scooped the cards in a pile and began to stack them.

"Hey, how about another round? I've got a feeling you're in for some luck..."


End file.
